Killing Me Softly with His Song...
by Ariele Dawntreader
Summary: okee. for some reason, this fic might suck. but give it a chance!! ^_^ trunks, marron and goten are all in a band together.. and stuff happens. ignore the crappy title and just read. rating for language right now.
1. Always on the Run

A/N: I've always felt bad for Marron for being sort of the one left out, so I've kinda left Bra and Pan out of this a little. Do forgive me. The _italicized _text is the lyrics to the song, "Always on the Run" by Lenny Kravitz. *drools* You what to know what else is extremely hot? Trunks at a bass. Just read. ^_^ 

Face the Music

Chapter 1: Always on the Run

Marron giggled softly as the three of them—herself, Goten and Trunks—hid behind the curtain to the stage. This was always the best part, or no—maybe it was after they were done performing and the crowd kept screaming for an encore. She couldn't decide but just relished in all the cries, chants and screams of her band's name. "Ok, we're ready! Let's go people!" She could hear the stage manager shouting orders to put down the curtain. She turned to her friends and smiled at them. Goten grinned, 

"I think they like us, ne?" 

Marron laughed out loud as the three ran on stage and picked up their instruments. Trunks started up the bass guitar and the crowd recognized the song right away. Marron followed in with the leading melody on her pink Gibson while Goten waited patiently in the back for the drum part to come in. The crowd went wild as the curtain lifted and Trunks started belting out the first lines of the song. Lights flashed and blinked and the sound coming from the enormous amplifiers echoed out into the hot July night.

__

My mama said that your life it a gift.

And my mama said, "there's much weight you will lift."

And my mama said, "leave those bad boys alone."

And my mama said, "be home before the dawn."

Sweat began to form on Marron's forehead and she marveled at how hyped up she could get in only a couple of minutes. She glanced at Trunks as she backed him up with her own beautiful throaty voice and smiled, probably feeling the exact same way that half the girls in the audience were. But then again she _did _have an advantage—she was his band mate after all.

__

And my mama said, "you can be rich or poor."

But my mama said, "you can be big or small..."

But I'm always on the run

(Always on the run) 

But I'm always on the run....

My mama said that it's good to fruitful.

But my mama said, "don't take more than a mouthful!"

My mama said that it's good to be natural.

But my mama said that it's good to be factual

But I'm always on the run

(always on the run)

But I'm always on the run...

Marron improvised on a solo riff that lasted about 30 seconds and she laughed at all the cheers and hoarse yells of the male portion of the audience. 

My mama said, "baby don't ride the crazy horse."

But my mama said, "you must push with much force."

And my mama said, "go get all that you're after."

And my mama said that love's all that matters.

But I'm always on the run

But I'm always on the run...

As the song died off, the crowd just got louder, begging for more. The leading lady turned back to Goten at the drums and nodded for him to start up the next song. It was going to be a short three hours at this rate.... 

Marron dragged herself out of bed the next morning, dressed, and knocked on Trunks' door, "Come on, Trunks! The plane takes off in an hour and Mike wants us to be there." She said through the door. No response. "Trunks...?" She turned the knob to find that it was open, so she opened it. The bed sheets were ruffled but no one was around. Then she heard some movement in the bathroom, "Trunks?"

Instead of her friend a slender, red-haired, half-dressed girl walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She smiled and suddenly Marron just wanted to smack her, "Oh, you're looking for Trunks?"

Marron nodded.

"He said he had to go earlier.... something about a plane." She said the words like they took a lot of concentration to say and Marron rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Thanks." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. _So he's still looking for a quick fuck, huh? Maybe I need to get my point across to him more clearly. Let's see....._

A/N2: well that was really short and I'm sorry if it kind of left you like, "This was stupid." But I want to write more soon, and maybe if you complain enough I'll re-write this.. ^_^ PLEASE tell me what you think!


	2. Heaven Help

Vegeta: This is a Lenny Kravitz song fic bargain sale!!! *rolls eyes* _Italicized _text: "Heaven Help" by that man that my woman seems to have a thing for.

****

Face the Music

Chapter Two: Heaven Help

Trunks sat morosely in the freshly turned-down bed in the suite and sighed, swiping a pen over some blank sheet music. He just couldn't explain how he felt to.... to Marron. 

__

There comes a time 

To be free of the heart 

I wanna be ready... ready to start 

On a love journey

Got places to go

Made up my mind I've got to let you know...

Trunks looked up at the knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"It's Mar." 

__

Heaven help the heart that lets me inside

__

Mar? When did she start calling herself that? Trunks' stomach did a flip-flop for some reason, but he shook it off.

__

Heaven help the one who comes in my life

"Come in." He ran a shaky hand through his hair and put down the pen and music.

__

Heaven help the fool that walks through my door...

Oh, Dende. She looks beautiful. Trunks saw the little black jeans and pink muscle tank and wanted nothing more than Marron at that moment.

__

Cos I decided right now-I'm ready for love.

A funny feeling's coming over me

Now I'm inspired and open to be

In a love place but it's out of my hands...

I'm telling you baby that you've got to understand...

"I love you..." He whispered. Luckily she didn't hear it. Trunks wanted to smack himself, but refrained.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh," She shook it off, "Well anyway I just came in to say 'hey' and I was wondering if you wanted to go over that one part of "Love to Hate You" with me." *I LOVE YOU, BURNED, so now you have something special.* 

"Uh.. uh, which part?" 

__

Heaven help the heart that lets me inside.

Heaven help the one who comes in my life...

"You know, the guitar part on measure.. uh.." She raised her eyes skyward in remembrance, "Measure sixty. Yeah, that's it." She walked over and picked up his guitar that was sitting comfortably next to his bass.

__

Heaven help the fool that walks through my door

Cos I decided right now-I'm ready for love.

"Show me how." She sidled up closer to him and he put his arms around hers, situating them on the guitar and moved her fingers delicately over the metal strings. *How metal strings KILL when you haven't practiced!.. heh. Sorry back to the story.* They both became lost in the music and the embrace they had each other in.

__

Dende how I just want to take those wonderful hands and kiss them and... Marron stopped thinking like that before she stopped the beautiful flow of music and kissed him right then and there. She sighed and Trunks took it the wrong way and stopped, 

"You... you get it now? You don't need to go over it anymore?" He was stuttering!? Trunks, the man who could get virtually any woman in the world was nervous around her? This struck Marron as very interesting and she took the opportunity to stretch, showing off her chest and muscular arms. 

"No, Trunks! It's just you have the most wonderful touch...." She paused for dramatic effect and could have sworn she saw him shiver, "... On the guitar, I mean." She wiggled closer to him still, "You should tell Mike you want to switch with me for the next album... Or we could just do it..." Closer.. "On our own without his... consent." She stared into his eyes and as if she were in a dream he brought his hands to her arms and rubbed them gently,

"Mar-" He stopped and his eyes lost their dreamy look, "You should go get some sleep. We got a big show tomorrow, you know." He smiled awkwardly and drew his arms away. She didn't let her disappointment show, however, but just flashed a gorgeous smile back at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow at sound check." She slid off the bed and walked as seductively as she could and it worked because he was entranced with the movement of her hips and that _lovely ass. _

...Ready for love...

__

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait till later. Marron plotted the next day's—night's—events with painstaking care, being sure to cover every detail.


	3. Dizzy

A/N: No more Lenny.. -_-. ... ^_^ _Italicized _text: "Dizzy" by the Goo Goo Dolls

****

Face the Music

Chapter Three: Dizzy

Later the next night, the band took the stage. And just as the crowd was expecting things to wind down, Trunks nodded to Goten, grinning, and they started up a new.. uh... VIVACIOUS! Yes, a vivacious song. *can you TELL I'm running out of adjectives here?* He made it a point to look at Marron who was utterly lost. But instead of looking totally unprepared, she tried her best to dance, but found she couldn't.

__

You're cynical and beautiful,

You always make a scene.

You're monochrome delirious,

You're nothing that you seem.

And the intensity of Trunks' gaze and smile made her grow more and more uncomfortable. _Why didn't those dorks tell me about this song? Where was I when this went on the set list? _

I'm drowning in your vanity 

Your laugh is a disease

You're dirty and you're sweet

You know you're everything I need.

She decided to hang with the audience and so she did; shaking hands and kissing cheeks, glancing back at Trunks every now and again, still finding his gaze fixed only on her and she smiled back. He could feel his face grow red as he sang the chorus.

__

Everything you are

Falls from the sky like a star

Everything you are

Whatever ever you are

I wanna kick at the machine

That made you piss away your dreams....

The last verse, however didn't have any sort of connection to Marron—she was the most outlandish and wonderful and....... girl he'd ever met.

__

.... And tear at your defenses 

Till there's nothing left but me.

You're angry when you're beautiful

Your love is such a tease....

You can get that right....

I'm drowning in your dizzy noise, 

****

I wanna feel you scream.

As the song finished off, Marron found herself trapped in the crowd, and Trunks came over and lifted her back up to the stage, taking the opportunity to touch her again. Oh how good it had felt last night when he had encased her and played the guitar... his two favorite things in the world—the one that everyone knew and the one he would never admit to anyone, save maybe her, and that would be happening soon he hoped. 

Marron "accidentally" touched Trunks' bottom on her way up to the stage and she saw him raise his eyebrows. He wouldn't have to worry about her reciprocating his feelings. 


	4. The First Taste

A/N: Fast, ne? ^_^ _Italicized _text: "The First Taste" by Fiona Apple

****

Face the Music

Chapter Four: The First Taste

Marron had slipped into shorts and a small tank top and was sitting in bed, softly strumming her acoustic to an unknown tune, waiting patiently for Trunks to come as she knew he just had to. 

__

I lie in an early bed,

Thinking late thoughts.

Waiting for the black to replace my blue

I do not struggle in your web because it was my aim to get caught....

There was a knock on the door. She looked up and smiled, "Come in," She said, fixing her shirt so that it was as revealing as possible and moved the guitar so it was situated at her side, making a perfect photo for the next album cover. And that's exactly what Trunks thought when he walked in, _Damn! _He smiled and sat on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair.

__

But daddy longlegs I feel that I'm finally growing weary

Of waiting to be consumed by you...

Marron crossed her arms impatiently and flung her legs up so that they laid luxuriously over his lap. Suddenly he lost his nerve and tried to stand when she grabbed him by his shirt collar and whispered in his ear,

__

Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven can not wait forever

Darling, just start the chase—I'll let you win but you must

Make the endeavor

"Just kiss me already, Trunks." She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her grip, determined to stay in that position.

He stared at her for endless moments before finally smiling, "Close your eyes," He whispered back.

__

Oh your love give me a heart contusion...

He brushed his lips against her almost tortuously before running his tongue along her lips, asking for sweet entry.

__

Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red

Your hungry flirt borders intrusion...

She obliged him and almost gasped at the incredible taste of his mouth. She groaned against him softly and he only continued with a new fervor, getting more and more aroused by each intense second.

__

I'm building memories on things we have not said

Full is heavy as empty, not nearly my love, not nearly my love, not nearly...

He growled quietly, making Marron smile, and carefully switched positions with her, placing her underneath him onto the cool sheets. 

__

Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven can not wait forever

Darling, just start the chase—I'll let you win, but you must

Make the endeavor.

He broke off the kiss before intruding her space even more and looked into her eyes, "You taste very nice, Mar-chan." He smiled and so did she. 


	5. Can't Stop...Nani?!

A/N: _Italicized _text: "Can't Stop" by I. Hanson, T. Hans... OH GAWD, it's a HANSON song, there! I don't feel like typing it all! Anyway it's probably the dumbest song from that album but it fits the mood, and... Vegeta: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Moon: SHUT UP, VEGGIE! Vegeta: *raises eyebrows* Don't call me that in public. Ever. Moon: Ha ha ha ha ha HA! What's the mattwer, Veggie doesn't wike his nickname? Vegeta: If you value the lives of those Hanson boys, you'll shut up!!

=X

Oh and thanks for being so patient in waiting for this chapter!! ^_^ Also, I'm getting all Japanese on you people in this chapter. Why, you ask? I don't know. I feel like it. Ask any questions in reviews. One more thing: Vegeta's name is BEJIITA in Japanese, ok? Don't leave me reviews asking me why his name is spelled that way, cos I'll have to get very, very, very ANNOYED. (Want to know why—read reviews on Scratch Beneath)

****

Face the Music 

Chapter Five: Can't Stop

Trunks stepped on a cord and tripped. He cursed under his breath and he heard chuckling behind him. He got up.

"Good job." Marron's voice. He turned around to face her when another cord appeared out of nowhere and he tripped again.

"KUSO! What is it with this equipment?!"

She shrugged, suppressing more laughter. She put out her hand, offering him some help to get up for the second time. 

__

Can't stop thinking about you...

Morning, day or night

I tremble at your sight-

It's impossible to fight, I've tried...

He took it gladly and kissed it for dramatic effect. She giggled, "A tad uncoordinated today, are we, love?" She lowered her voice and moved closer to his ear, "That wouldn't have had anything to do with last night, would it? I wouldn't want this relationship hinder your abilities to perform..."

"I—" *No, you perverts—they didn't DO IT yet! ...~_^*

"Onissan!" Bra came running towards their spot on the stage.

"Marron-chan!" Krillin and Juuhachigou came soon after. Before their families assaulted the two, Trunks gave Marron a look that just screamed, _Later._

__

Now you're in my head

And your mind I've read

Could recite the words you've said, now I

Can't stop thinking about you...

"Dad, mom!" She turned and gave each of her parents hugs.

"Konichiwa, imoto." Trunks smiled at his sister and Bra grinned,

"Quite a nice town, isn't it? The hotel suites are really nice, too. Oh, and Mar-chan! I have this whole afternoon planned out for us! Haven't you noticed the huge mall a couple of blocks from here?!"

"Bra," She giggled, "We have to do a sound check first and then grab some dinner and then perform!" She stopped laughing at Bra's look of disappointment. She wouldn't neglect her family and friends—she wouldn't! "But we have some time in between sound check and dinner to hang out. And instead of the food they give us here, how's about we all go out?" She smiled. And then coming from the side of the stage, 

"..._Pleeeasssee, _Uncle Goten? I won't get in the way."

"Sure, I don't mind. Why don't you ask Marron-chan and Trunks-kun?"

"Won't get in the way when?" Trunks asked loudly with a smile. Pan jogged out to greet his waiting arms,

"Trunks-kun!"

Marron almost let herself frown. Almost. _She's fifteen for Dende's sake! And more than that, she's my friend!_

"Pan-chan! No hug for me?" She smiled and embraced her friend. Pan laughed as she pulled away,

"Of course! But I swear I won't continue my friendly loyalty unless you guys let me backstage tonight!"

Trunks laughed and Marron smiled, almost nervously. What was wrong with him? Why did he keep looking at Pan that way? Weren't they together now? _He's mine, damn it! _

I can't get you off my mind... *the awful sound of a record being torn from its player is heard and we find that Vegeta has thrown it on the floor. "This song is NOT the mood of this chapter, baka!" Moon: (crying) I know! It all just started turning out this way! Guys, don't kill me!!! Vegeta: (smirking) Well now at least we don't have to listen to that song anymore. (Moon takes his ear and begins leading him up to his room) TEE HEE. *

"And just why _wouldn't_ we let you, again?" Trunks asked, rolling his eyes. He poked Pan in the side and she blushed. Just as this was taking place, Marron noticed Bulma and Bejiita striding towards the rest of the group, followed by a reluctant Goku, who was being dragged by Chichi. 

"But what about that table of snacks—"

"Shut up, Kakkarotto! We'll eat later! Now I would like to see my brat that I haven't spoken to in three months."

"Wow, Bejiita, I didn't know you cared so much."

Trunks, Bra and Goten put a hand over their faces and sweatdropped.

"Toussan!" Goten shamelessly gave his older clone (Goku) a big hug. "I didn't know you were back again!"

"Trunks-chan!" Bulma gave her son a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and gave her a hug. She moved away and he looked at his dad.

"Otoussan." He nodded. And then something historical happened—Bejiita smiled. Everyone except Trunks fell down anime style. He smiled back at his dad, "It's nice to see you, too."

"Oh don't get your hopes up, I'm just happy that I have someone to spar with today. Kakkarotto refuses for some idiotic reason!" He said, still smiling. Everyone who had gotten up finally continued to stare, and then it was Trunks' turn to fall over. Everyone looked at Bejiita.

"Nani?" He asked irritably. Sighs around the stage. 

A/N 2: SO WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON?! .. Stay tuned. Uh-oh.. I'm starting to sound like Kyle Herbert.. damn him! ^_^


End file.
